graal_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Paynius/ExposedWhore
Hi guys its your boy skinny dick paynius man back at it again with another roast. Now this time it's a but personal but bitches be bitches amiright. My ex Mel Fuerza,(yes i online dated cause im a faggot but come on shes hot) cheated on me which I don't really give too many shits about i mean what can you expect most graal girls are hoes nowadays but what made me a tiny winy itty bit mad(not really i was pissed), this bitch decided to play the victim card as soon as I caught her red handed being a hoe, she didn't deny it cause i had actual evidence and my friend she was trying to hook up with helped me expose her good on you notorious "friend" but anyways back to this gay story. Mel decided to not show any regrets and took her anger of being caught out to be a whore on me which was her downfall. I decided to create a picture with a bunch of screenshots in it proving that she is a whore and guess what her reaction was yes yes she was playing the fucking victim card by saying "do what makes you happy" or "you just love harrassing people" (this bitch makes me mad with her hypocrisy, its almost worst than cucklord himself). For awhile i loved this hoe would've done anything for her yaknow but shit nigga she just made me so mad with her desperate plead for popularity and forced attention. My fags, it came to the point when this bitch started to make things personal by using what she knew of me when we were dating and thats when i flipped. Everyday i always hear about her lying or talking shit behind my back so I finally did it, fuck this bitch. dm me for more info of what i did. This concludes Mel's whore saga on my wikia she will never get the spotlight here on this website again I assure you lol. Gg bitch Edit; 17/11/2017 after awhile of her being offline due to the truth coming out about her, she came back, the people she once called friends now know shes an attention whore. I find it irritating that she can go around acting friendly and normal after what she did. Look I wouldn't be acting like a faggot and making a stupid blog about this if we just broke up because she cheated, no i wrote this because she cheated and denied the evidence shown to her by not just me but multiple people. She denied... no she didn't deny she didn't acknowledge the screenshot not even making a comment about it, to continue to say I'm in the wrong for finding out she cheats only for attention. Just remember she came to me and guess what my rank was back then when we got together in the gay military world (this is relevant but still gay). My rank was King, King of Valeria and Valeria was the most dominant military at the time now lets look back abit... what was her title... hMmMMM her title was emperess... but of a completely different military. At the start of her attempts of "flirting" I ignored it as much as i could as i thought she was with the person that was emperor but nah since she only seeks to be relevant she only got that title to seem important. In the end i gave in cause shes a beautiful girl but what i noticed when we were dating is her hypocrisy, she'll say she's easily jealous or whatever and told me not to talk to other girls but when I mutually asked the same thing it turns out to be my fault which goes back to the same reason why we broke up. In her mind she's never wrong.. like it's honestly retarded that you can't admit to your mistakes even if someone provided evidence of what you did and only asks for an apology... like seriously thats all i wanted i just needed to hear her explain what she did was wrong and apologise.. but yeah shes back and using other people, from what I've heard she's basically a sarovian but its not like she'll admit it as it will damage her reputation further than what she already did. Anyways this has been the next part of this gay story, didn't really think it deserved a new blog given I don't really think its that necessary. Its like if your a news reporter and you wanna come up with juicy stories, say that Carolus is like Trump so clickbait asf but Mel is like ehhh shes more like the type of story about a dog park like you really wouldn't give a shit lol. Category:Blog posts